VocaWho: Doctor Who short stories based on Vocaloid songs
by MikusInTheTARDIS
Summary: Do you love Vocaloid? Do you love Doctor Who? Have you been waiting to see Rin and Len causing mayhem in the TARDIS or Miku whacking a Dalek on the head with a leek? Then these Doctor Who short stories based on Vocaloid songs are for you! You can even request a song to be done!
1. Trick and Treat

**WARNING: The following entry to the VocaWho crossover series contains scenes of graphic violence. May not be suitable for younger readers.**

T

Yuri ran down the dark, stony path surrounded by tall, black, dead trees that had no leaves left. It was nearing midnight, and the poor young Neko-Time Lady was lost. Carrying her precious doll in her arms, she ran down the path, hoping to find her way back to her home. Miku was waiting there, and perhaps they would enjoy some tea and anime together.

By now, the poor girl had begun to cry, for she had no idea where she was, and Miku was surely worried about her. Yuri held the beloved doll, a crude replica of herself with green button eyes, brown cat ears, a brown tail, and long blonde hair close to her chest. The doll was wearing a pink plaid skirt with a plain white T-Shirt and a pink ribbon tied loosely around her neck. The real Yuri, who had stitched the doll, had left her long blonde hair loose, and was wearing a black dress with puffed sleeves and a long sleeved black shirt underneath, as well as a red flower with a red ribbon tied around it pinned to the front of her dress. Her shoes were simple black dress shoes with a buckle over the top and black tights, thin and lightly sheer. The legs that wore those tights had now stopped, as Yuri had bent over to rest and catch her breath from so much running.

When she got up, Yuri stared into the darkness ahead. There was nothing but the pale yellow moon- a full one- and some dark, spiky trees in view.

Suddenly, a man popped out from the darkness, in front of Yuri, causing her to jump. He had spiky brown hair and was wearing a nice blue suit with red converse sneakers. He smiled warmly at Yuri.

"Hello there, dear, are you lost?" he said nicely. Then, a pretty blonde girl wearing a black dress with white frills at the bottom edges, a black shawl, a big poofy white sash at the neck, and brown boots with grey tights popped out and stood next to the man. "Come into our house, dearie!" she chimed.

"Thank you both very much for the kind offer, but I must be getting home now." said Yuri politely.

"Oh, but we have the most delicious treats! Cinnamon rolls, tea, raspberry tarts, coffee cakes..." said the man. "And pudding!" said the girl.

_Pudding! _Now Yuri certainly could not resist. "Thank you very much! I'll gladly accept!" said Yuri. The man and the girl smiled rather suspiciously. Perfect.

Yuri sat down on a comfy chair and set the doll down on her lap. The man and the girl had introduced themselves to her as the Doctor and Rose. They had each taken her hand and led her to their mansion, smiling happily along the way. Yuri had just stared ahead in utter confusion.

The Doctor and Rose walked into the room. Rose was holding a tray with a cup of tea, a small jug of milk, a little pot of sugar, a spoon and a tray of fresh shortbread squares that Yuri could smell all the way from where she was sitting. "Sit back, darling. Enjoy a little snack." Rose said, setting the tray down on the glass table in front of them. They were in the gorgeously decorated living room, which had grey walls and a lighter grey carpet. Black seemed to be a favorite color of these people. Hung from the walls were paintings of a strange kind- a young woman standing in a red forest held a sword and had a red spade on the back of her hand. She wore a small red dress with a white apron and had short brown hair and a look of courage on her face. In another painting, two twins- a young boy and girl- were holding hands and each had a yellow heart on the back of their hand. They were standing in front of a rose bush. The boy wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a pair of short black overalls and a small yellow tie. His hair was yellow and had cowlicks everywhere and a tiny ponytail in the back. The girl had short, straight yellow hair, four white hair clips pinning up her bangs, and a white bow on top of her head. Like her brother, she wore a long sleeved white shirt, black overalls with a short white apron, and a yellow ribbon tied around her neck.

Yuri picked up the teacup and took a sip. "Thank you." she said. Sweet. It tasted almost like pumpkins.

"What is your name, love?" asked the Doctor. "My name is Yuri Yamaku." she replied. Rose giggled. "Yuri. It means lily." she said. "How nice."

The two continued asking her questions as she sipped some more tea and bit into a shortbread square.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"When is your birthday?"

"December Sixth, Year 5012 on the Gallifreyan calendar."

"What's your blood type?"

"Type Am."

"What music do you listen to?"

"Mostly Vocaloid and anime songs."

"What's your-"

DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!

Rose stood up quickly. "Bedtime!" she said in a singsong voice. The Doctor stood up, took Yuri's hand as Rose took the other, and they both led her out of the room, upstairs, down the hall again, and into a cute, girly room with light pink walls and a light pink carpet. In the center stood a bed with white sheets, frilly pink pillows, and a pink velvet canopy that entirely covered the bed. There was also a white piano standing in the corner of the room with a piano bench to go with it, and a white dresser trimmed with pink at the edges. The stool that stood with it was white with pink lace and bows around it.

Rose and the Doctor took a very confused Yuri and plopped her down on the bed. It was all happening so fast, Yuri had no time to say anything. Instead, she let them tuck her in as she clutched her doll the whole time.

"Here you go, my dear." Rose said, handing Yuri a brown teddy bear. Yuri said nothing, and wore a blank expression on her face. Rose tucked the bear in next to her.

For a few minutes after the Doctor had turned the lights out, he and Rose stroked her hair and giggled as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Once they were sure she had fallen asleep, they got up, smiling in a rather unnerving way, and left to go back downstairs and prepare for what came next.

About five minutes later, Yuri woke up. She looked around. It was dark, and she was so overwhelmed by pillows and blankets that she could barely see what was around her. Once she had managed to uncover herself, she pulled herself out of bed, grabbed her doll and slowly found her way to the door. Yuri quietly and carefully journeyed downstairs, hoping the Doctor and Rose wouldn't hear her trying to escape.

Yuri tiptoed down the hall. She could see the kitchen and the living room that still had the tea set on the table in the distance, near the door.

When Yuri got to the end of the long hall she took a deep breath and nervously peered into the kitchen. The last thing she needed was being caught, and she thought of the possibility that they would perhaps be eating in the kitchen or lounging in the living room. Luckily, they weren't there.

Yuri decided she was safe as she breathed a sigh of relief and slowly made her way to the door.

But just as she was about to turn the knob of the large, green front door, the Doctor jumped in front of her. "Surprise!" he said. Uneasiness built up in Yuri. Just then, she saw a swoosh of white fabric in front of her eyes, and before she knew it, she could barely see a thing. Yuri felt the cloth on her face as Rose tied the blindfold. "Now follow our lead!" said the Doctor. Rose took her hand and the Doctor ushered behind her as they quickly walked up and down the mansion. Finally, they brought her into a room with a simple golden chair in the center, elegantly designed with twists and curves and a fleur-de-lis in the center. The walls and floors were made of dull grey cement.

Rose and the Doctor took her over to the chair and made her sit down. Then, they untied her blindfold. Yuri was terrified. She had begun to cry a bit, but no tears left her eyes. "What's that you have?" asked the Doctor. Now Yuri was crying. They had noticed her doll.

"Give it here!" sung Rose. "Give it heeereee!" sung the Doctor.

Yuri just sat there, sobbing, and clutching the doll. She was too afraid to get up. Finally, as the Doctor laughed joyfully, Rose ripped the doll out of Yuri's hands, making her cry big, loud sobs which only made Rose and the Doctor laugh harder.

"Right. You know what's next?" giggled Rose. "That's right!" said the Doctor as Yuri weeped.

And just then, when Yuri knew it was all over, she felt the most excruciating pain in her chest, almost like someone was reaching in and pulling out her hearts. As she sobbed and screamed in pain as it got worse and worse, Rose had taken a pair of scissors and was cutting a slit in her doll. Once it was open, she pulled out the fluffy white stuffing and tossed it on the ground. Then, as Yuri's screams faded slowly, her vision went blurry. Then it snapped and it faded to black.

The Doctor stepped back, two bloody, beating hearts in his hands. Then he smiled at Rose, who was holding the empty doll.

They knew exactly what to do with it.


	2. Alice Human Sacrifice

E

SWOOSH!

SNAP!

CLANG!

The Doctor furiously swung his shiny blade, slicing down everything that stood in his path. Bushes and flowers were stripped from their roots as his mad sword mercilessly devoured the forest life. The Doctor kept an iron grip on his sword's handle, straining the red spade tattooed on the back of his hand.

He was like a tornado, tearing through the forest and leaving a bloody red trail behind him. It was true- wherever he walked; he left a path of blood in his wake. The Doctor sliced down a tangle of weeds before him as he ripped through the forest on his never-ending journey.

Plants weren't the only thing destroyed by the Doctor. He had even murdered some animals and people on his way. A young woman who stood in his way was unfortunately too slow to clear the Doctor's path, and was beheaded and kicked to the side. A stray dog wouldn't leave him alone, so the Doctor sliced him to the bone.

The Doctor kept cutting his way through the woods as he hacked down whatever was in front of him. His spiky brown hair itched, and his blue suit felt very dirty. But that didn't matter. All that did was that he tore through the everlasting forest.

Suddenly, he felt something grab him. Before he could shout, it sacked him and he was being dragged away.

The last thing he heard before his permanent prison sentence was two policemen discussing how they found him- the trail of blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ninth Doctor sang out the last few notes to the song.

The song was in Japanese, and it ended with "Fushigi no kuni samayotta".

As the Doctor smiled and stood back to admire his work, several blue music notes appeared out of nowhere. They floated in the air for a few seconds before bursting into a mess of blue paint. The entire field he stood in suddenly became a rolling flood of blue. Basically, the entire land had become blue.

The Doctor was a singer, born of a Rose. He loved to sing many odd and often morbid songs that filled the world with false created notes, notes that nobody had ever heard of. These notes were so mad that they had now begun to appear and create a new world. A crazy new world made up of blue- a hue that matched the blue diamond on this Doctor's hand.

Now, the world made up of the music notes- massive quarter and half notes and treble clefs floating everywhere- had transformed into hills and valleys of a deep blue shade. It was unpopulated. The only one who could see it was the Ninth Doctor himself. He had sung to create it, wielding a mighty voice.

The Doctor smiled as he admired his handiwork. The notes had now transformed into a beautiful land, and it was all painted _blue…_ a majestic shade that captured the hearts of even the most professional painters and artists.

All was well. Until a gunshot rang out.

The Doctor had no time to register what happened until he collapsed, a pool of crimson red spewing out before him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose Tyler.

A name everyone in the town knew.

Yes, this young girl was so popular, if one were to mention her name, those around you would chime in, as they knew exactly who you meant.

A beautiful, blonde-haired town girl. She had no parents, in fact, nobody knew where she came from. The only evidence they had was the green club on the back of her hand and the fact that some people referred to her as "Alice".

But that didn't matter. The townspeople had given up on figuring out her past. For everyone loved her so much that when she appeared in public, they formed large crowds. The people did anything for her. They passed her gifts of perfumes and elegant dresses and bouquets of flowers, and matryoshka dolls.

They even lined up at her door, offering to do chores for her- just to be around her and get a glimpse of her house. Because of this, Rose didn't have to tidy up her house all the time.

It was because of her great popularity- which was now spreading throughout the country- that the government decided that she would be the new queen. Rose was thrilled when she was admitted to the throne. She looked forward to hot bubble baths, steamy hot bagel sandwiches every morning, and most of all, great power. The country's flag became the tattoo on her hand- the green club.

Until, of course, their beloved queen became possessed.

Rose was staring into a mirror one day, when it happened. Her mirror image transformed into that of a demon's. Queen Rose was horrified. The image gave her a warning, warning her that death was to come her way.

From then on, Queen Rose Tyler never spoke to anyone. She was at an eternal war with her mirror image self, fearing her death, and was never the same again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Eleventh Doctor and his twin sister, River Song, stepped out of the small yellow boat that matched the yellow heart they bore on the back of their hands.

As they walked along the path, their curiosity fueling their journey among the strange wonderland they were in, the siblings admired the rose bushes along the path in the woods they were in.

"River?" said the Doctor.

"Yes, brother?"

"Perhaps we should stop here for now." he said, taking out the tea set they had brought.

They sat and drank tea among the beautiful rose bushes. Strangely enough, they had been instructed to do so, only by a royal invitation. The invitation? A simple playing card- the ace of hearts.

These two siblings had come a very long way, searching for a place known as the Wonderland. They were so close together that the twins refused to be put in separate classes at school. River and this Doctor were always together, holding hands and exploring new worlds.

On their way, these twins opened many windows and doors. This time, they had come to explore wonderland.

And they were _so close._

Finally, after days of searching, they found it- the door to wonderland.

It was a large hole that sunk miles deep. It was just that.

The two were so excited to have found wonderland! But just when they were about to jump down, they heard footsteps behind them…

_SLICE! SLICE!_


	3. Matryoshka

(Matryoshka – by Hatsune Miku and GUMI Megpoid)

Rose took the head off the largest doll, revealing the one of the one underneath. She set it down on the table and proceeded to remove the one of the next doll. Rose kept removing doll heads until, at last, she reached the smallest one. She took it out of its place and carefully set the tiny figure down in front of her, next to its mama, the largest wooden doll.

The dolls were painted beautifully in an eccentric way. They seemed to have a cat face, with long whiskers drooping down. Their bodies wore a simple white dress. Their backs were covered by leaves and pink flowers. The outer doll was no bigger than the length of Rose's index finger, and was plump and round.

Rose stared into the detail of the tiniest doll, the one she classified as the baby. The second-last doll was the little toddler, no older than two years old, the next was a young child, of age twelve, the next doll was a teenager of fifteen, and the big doll was the mama.

Rose Tyler sighed as she put the Russian matryoshka dolls back together. She lined them up, ever so carefully, twisting them so that the long whiskers lined up perfectly.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar whirring sound outside. Rose smiled. The Doctor.

She got up, leaving the doll behind, and ran outside to her driveway. Sure enough, the TARDIS stood right there.

The Doctor opened the door and stepped out to give Rose an enormous hug.

But Rose frowned when she saw what he was wearing. Over his darkish red suit, he wore a red hoodie with the hood up. On the front of the hood were two black circles with a ring of white around it, resembling eyes, and a smiling mouth around the edges so that if you zipped the entire thing up, it would be the creepiest face you had ever seen.

The Doctor's face was even painted. PAINTED! Above his nose was a thick black line with ridges across the bottom. Under his each of his eyes there was a small dripping black line.

"Um… Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Is this some kind of Time Lord ritual?"

"Oh, no." said the Doctor happily. "I just thought we should do more fantastic things!"

"But we do great things already. And what on Earth are you dressed up for!?"

"I'm dressed completely normal."

"Doctor, you're wearing face paint!"

"Oh, that? I just felt like it."

Rose sighed. The Doctor was always unpredictable.

"Ok, Rose!" said the Doctor. "Off we go, then."

The Doctor ran in the TARDIS, and Rose followed. He danced around the console and picked up a small white container. It was only now that Rose realized the Doctor was also wearing brown gloves.

"You see, Rose," he said, "This box contains a message. A message I've been thinking way too long about."

"What does it say?" said Rose.

The Doctor pulled out the slip of paper. He unfolded it and handed it to Rose. In big, bold, blue letters, it said, "KALLINKA, MALLINKA, FREUD, KELOID".

"Now, don't read this out loud, if read by someone other than a human, it can burn entire galaxies." warned the Doctor.

"Well, what does it mean?" asked Rose.

"It means, 'Just hit the right key'. It's in Romanized Gallifreyan."

"Well what's that supposed to mean!?"

The Doctor shrugged. Then he ran into the closet and grabbed a green zip-up jacket and a face paint kit. He came running out again directly towards Rose. He stopped right in front of her and opened the kit.

"Doctor? What are you doing?" said a very confused Rose Tyler. But then he took the brush, dipped it in some blue face paint, and tried to put it on her.

"WHA- NO! What do you think you're doing?!" she said. He was NOT going to make her join his little game.

"Come on! Do this with me!" said the Doctor. Rose backed away. He followed her.

"Doctor, whatever it is you're doing, I want no part in it!" said Rose.

The Doctor stopped. "Oh, fine then. At least wear the jacket?"

Rose sighed. "Fine." She took the green jacket from him and put it on over her sequined white top without zipping it up.

"You're supposed to zip it up." the Doctor said, frowning. Grudgingly, Rose zipped up the jacket completely.

"There!" The Doctor smiled. "Now, let's go to Russia, shall we?"

"Wait, Russia?" said Rose.

"Yes, indeed! I was watching videos on that video-sharing website… YouTube, was it? And I came across an unusual one- I wouldn't say it was a music video, just a song with animation and two Japanese anime girls in costumes, the exact same ones we are wearing now. But the music was so moving, I decided to take you to Russia because the song was called "Matryoshka".

"Ah." said Rose. So that was what this was all about.

The Doctor ran up to his console. "Right! Off we go then!"

Rose sighed, smiling. She would never, ever understand him.


	4. The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka

_(For those of you that don't know, the girl with blonde hair and cat ears is my OC, Yuri.)_

Once long ago, in Japan, there was a small village with a street known as Enbizaka. The village was mostly quiet; however some good people lived there.

Enbizaka was famous for its tailor shop run by a young woman named Amy Pond. She worked hard each day, taking in orders of kimonos and robes to be tailored with her skillful hands. Her favorite tool was a pair of tailor's scissors inherited from her own mother who had passed away from a terrible illness. Amy did miss her mother, but she took great pride in her work, knowing her mother would be glad to see her running the business.

One day, Amy was in the village market, scissors in hand, looking for some new fabric to work with. Stalls selling various goods such as vegetables, clothing, tools and armor, hay, and silk sprinkled the area. Amy spotted a beautiful bright red material with a flower pattern and decided to purchase a few yards.

But just as she was pulling out her coin sack, Amy's eyes caught the sight of the most beautiful man. He wore the strangest clothing, she thought. An odd robe that covered his long arms that was the drab shade of light tan, brown trousers, and what seemed to be a red bow around his neck. But his cheekbones were sharper than a metal spear, she thought, and the style of his hair was in such a neat-looking curve that plunged across his eyes. This amazing man seemed to have a happy, content expression.

"Miss? Are you going to pay for this?"

Amy had not noticed that she was holding up the line. She quickly paid for five yards of fabric and hurried on, her eyes still fixed on the mysterious person.

Amy had not slept well that night. She could not get the man in the marketplace off her mind. She had tossed and turned, wondering what he could be doing. Then, fears came to her. Was he married? Was he in love with another woman? By well past midnight, she fell into a light sleep.

Lucky for her, there was not much work to be done. Amy quickly filled her orders, sewed up the items, and had them delivered to her customer's homes. After a soothing cup of tea, she grabbed her beloved scissors and hurried off to the market place.

As usual, the market was teeming with citizens at stalls, selling their wares. But the man was not there! Desperate, Amy went searching for him, eventually spotting him at the main street. But… what was this!? There was a woman with him! She had curly blonde hair and was wearing a red kimono. In disappointment and rage, Amy made her way back home.

But just as she turned the corner, she glanced at her razor-sharp scissors. A smirk came to her face.

The news was everywhere.

A beautiful young lady, butchered late at night. The kimono was gone, and her body was thrown into the river. Witnesses say this was the wife of a young man- the same man Amy had her eyes on.

With him still on her mind, she sat in her tailor shop, cutting the fabric of the kimono and combining it with the material she had purchased two days ago. If this man loved the woman in the kimono so much, then surely he would love _her_, too! Upon completing her day's work, she took her scissors and set off for the town once again.

But this time, when she was on the bridge at the river, the man seemed very depressed. He was standing next to another young woman who was comforting him. This woman had big eyes, long brown hair, and a green kimono with a pretty green obi.

What a disgrace! He does not give up easily, Amy thought, opening and closing her scissors in anger.

The town was now growing very uneasy.

The body of the daughter of the same man was discovered in the same river. This time, slices that appeared to be that of a pair of tailor's shears were found in the woman's neck and chest. The poor lady had drowned in her own blood. A final blow to the chest had put her out of her misery.

Oddly, the obi to her green kimono was missing.

Amy kept working hard at her own kimono, which would now have the same obi as the woman the man was with. Slicing into the red fabric, today the sleeves would be tailored. Her masterpiece was almost complete.

Today's walk in town brought her to a hairpin shop. Upon looking in the window, her man of her dreams was inside, selecting a yellow hairpin with flowers on it. How suspicious.

Amy followed the man back to where a young girl of about age fourteen was waiting for him. She was quite pretty, with long blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a gold kimono. Curiously, she also seemed to have the brown ears of a cat. The man passed the pin to the young girl, who looked as depressed as he did, as she pinned it to her head immediately.

Amy clenched her fists in anger. Why was he paying more attention to them?

Chaos swept the town. This time, a girl of age fourteen, the man's younger daughter, had been brutally murdered with the same scissors. Both ears on her head had been sliced off, and there was a massive gash in her throat. Her body was, once again, dumped in the river where the wife and elder daughter were found.

The citizens were paranoid that the killer would come after them, too, although the law enforcements were working hard on the case. They did not, however, suspect innocent the innocent tailor woman on Enbizaka.

Amy had, at last, finished the project. The wife's red kimono. The daughter's green obi. And the younger daughter's yellow flowered hairpin.

Smiling, she pulled on the kimono, tied the obi, and adjusted the hairpin to her own ginger hair. Now, the man would love her for sure. She just knew it. Amy walked out the door and set off to impress her true love.

The town was in a state of panic.

Because now, the man had been picked off, murdered brutally with a pair of scissors.

The entire head of the man was sliced off, then thrown into the river with his body where the rest of his family had been.

All of the village believed that evil spirits of them roamed the village, looking to kill them the same way.

Everyone stayed indoors. Nothing like this had ever happened in such a peaceful village.

Well, what a rude man he had been!

Amy had no more work, now that everyone was too afraid to come visit. Her scissors sat on a shelf, with the rest of her outfit.

When she went to see the man, he hardly noticed her! "Hello, how have you been?", he said, not even looking at her. He was in too much grief over the loss of his family to even care.

In shock and despair, Amy turned immediately and went straight back home.

_If the fabric for the kimono was the color of white, it would have been red anyway, what with the shade of the scissors._


End file.
